


Everything You Touch Turns To Gold

by nothing_but



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Commentator Louis, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Olympics, Sexual Tension, Swimmer Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but/pseuds/nothing_but
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis had retreated to his hotel room in the evening after a long day of commentating, he found himself on his bed, scrolling through twitter. There was a lot more going on than he was used to. The tweets he got to see were all pretty similar. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Best of #rio2016 commentators thirsting for @HarryStyles. Something to say to that @Louis_Tomlinson #BBC</em></p><p> </p><p>Olympics Fic, featuring Great Britain's swimmer (and medal hope) Harry Styles and sports commentator Louis Tomlinson, who finds it incredibly difficult to keep reporting objectively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything You Touch Turns To Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble, if I'm honest, I wrote this pretty fast while there was discus throw on tv, which wasn't particularly interesting to me. I have no other excuse for this. 
> 
> I am aware that there will be a lot of inaccuracies, as I don't know the first thing about professional swimming. Please look past that, it's mostly smut anyway... :P
> 
> Title is taken (and misused) from "Gold" by Imagine Dragons.

“Right this minute, after this impressive show of synchronised swimming the Brazilian ladies displayed, we’ll head over to one of this day’s highlights. It’s what I’m sure most of us are anticipating most today - the men’s 200 metre butterfly final. What we see here is the Olympic Aquatic Stadium in Rio. The athletes are still in preparation, and so far I haven’t spied Great Britain’s man of the day yet. Be sure, though, that we’ll get to see him soon enough! By my side is ex-swimmer Liam Payne, who will support my commentary. Welcome, Liam!“

 

Louis turned towards Liam in his seat to shoot his co-commentator a smile.

 

“Thanks for having me, Louis. I hear you’re as excited for this competition as I am.“

 

Louis nodded. He loved sports, he loved being a sports commentator, and any kind of swim sport was by far his favourite.

 

 “I’m sure you’ve watched the foreruns as eagerly as our audience, and were impressed by Harry Styles, Great Britain’s young swimming talent, who’s on the best way to revolutionize the swimming sport, if I can make such bold assumptions.“

 

“I think it’s safe to say so, maybe it’s even possible that we’ll see the Olympic record broken… Ah, here they come! Here are the athletes!“ Liam said, sitting up straighter in his seat as he caught a glance of some more men stepping into the picture.

 

“Here he is! Britain’s medal hope Harry Styles! It’s a magnificent story the young Styles can tell so far - swimming competitively since an early age, World Junior Champion, one bronze and two silver medals in the 2012 Olympic Games when he was mere 17 - just to mention some of his many achievements so far. This year, he’s come to reach for gold!“

 

“Here are the other athletes!“ Liam interrupted Louis, who wasn’t anything near done talking about Harry. “The Irish medal hope Niall Horan is in the picture right now, the guy before him was Attila Szábo, the young Hungarian who wants to make the most of his outside chance. I apologize that we missed those athletes,“ Liam said, shooting Louis a reprimanding look.

 

He had been a bit too busy rambling on about Harry in order to realize that the swimmers’ introduction had already started.

 

 

Right then, a tall, lean man came into the picture, the camera focussing on him long enough for his name to be said in the large swimming hall and for him to give a small wave at the loud cheer that followed his name.

 

“Oh yes, here is Harry Styles, right in the middle lane, as it is custom for the swimmers with the best chances,“ Liam explained when the camera panned over to Harry.

 

“Here’s the man we’ve been waiting for!“ Louis talked over Liam. “Easily recognizable due to his numerous tattoos, dear audience, give it up for Harry Styles! Since just a year, you can see a huge butterfly inked into his toned, muscled stomach, as he’s said in interviews, it’s to display his favourite swim style - the butterfly we’ll see today!“

 

“The next swimmers, who are already out of the picture again, were the Danish and the Japanese man we’ve seen before already,“ Liam said, a defeated undertone in his voice. He shot Louis a look and rolled his eyes a bit, telling him without words to tone his fascination for Harry Styles down a little.

 

“That was the signal to get ready, the race is about to start!“ Louis explained what was happening. All of the swimmers took their position on the starting blocks, adjusting their goggles and their bathing caps one last time.

 

The starting signal was loud, while the two commentators stayed silent to eagerly watch the beginning of the race.

 

“And off they are! And as it seems, Styles caught an impressive start, a perfect one! He’s currently almost head-to-head with the Irish Horan, but his strength is in the last few metres!“ Liam commented. “The young Szábo is already falling rather far behind, as it seems, as well as Koseki on the far right lane.“

 

“And I ask you to please look at this! Right here, you can see the incredibly strong stroke Harry Styles has perfected. It seems like he’s gliding through the water, he doesn’t even need to part it, he’s going right through it!“ Louis shouted, focussing solely on Harry, who was nearing the first turn rapidly.

 

“Now it’s time for the first turn in the race, a crucial point, as always!“ Liam said, sticking to the more objective side of commenting.

 

“That was a perfect turn from Styles, what do you say, Liam?“

 

“I agree, yes, Horan is still chasing him, though, they are still going head-to-head! Will it be yet another silver medal for Styles, who came to win gold this time?“

 

“If you look at this powerful stroke, and at those bulging muscles, one can hardly believe that he might not win! Can you hear the stadium cheering on him? Styles isn’t only Britain’s superstar, he also seems to have charmed the whole stadium, if not everyone involved in professional swimming.“

 

“Now there’s the second and last turn!“ Liam shouted, getting more excited by the minute as well. “Now it’s time to give everything one has left, and yes, yes! This is exactly what Styles is doing! You can see now, he’s almost a whole stroke in front of Horan now, Szábo and Koseki are just reaching their turn now. This is his strength, the last few metres of a race, and he’s doing it again!“

 

“There will be gold for Styles, gold for Great Britain!“ Louis joined in. “This is the last chance in this race, ladies and gentlemen, to take a look at this beauty, this perfect movement, this obvious strength and determination! Have you ever seen such muscles, such strong arms, the lean muscly back?“

 

Louis’ thoughts on Harry’s body were interrupted by Liam. “The last final metres, any second now the race will be over, and it will be, yes! Yes! It will be, no, it is won by Harry Styles! Gold goes to Harry Styles, gold to Great Britain! Horan comes second and third place goes to the Danish Viktor Bromer, who showed an exceptional sprint in the end too.“

 

A clearly breathless but very happy Horan and Styles congratulated each other, exchanging high-fives before climbing out of the water.

 

Louis, who was busy staring at a very wet, very smiley, and very attractive Harry Styles, received a nudge from Liam to remind him that he should be commentating.

 

“Oh. After this suspenseful, amazing race, we go back to showing synchronized swimming, and I’m happy to give the microphone back to my colleague Grimshaw. How’s it going, Nick?“

 

As soon as the microphones were off, and Louis’ colleague was in charge over commentating once more, Liam leaned back in his seat. “Mate, you could have a bit less obvious while thirsting for Harry Styles,“ he said jokingly. “I mean, sure, he’s insanely fit, he needs to be as a pro swimmer, but mate. You didn’t need to abandon all the other swimmers because of him.“

 

 

x x x

 

 

When Louis had retreated to his hotel room in the evening after a long day of commentating, he found himself on his bed, scrolling through twitter. There was a lot more going on than he was used to. The tweets he got to see were all pretty similar. 

 

_Best of #rio2016 commentators thirsting for @HarryStyles. Something to say to that @Louis_Tomlinson #BBC_

_@Louis_Tomlinson said “look at this powerful stroke and at those bulging muscles“  lmao_   _#olympicsrio #thethirst_

_Close to nutting while commentating…? @Louis_Tomlinson #rio2016 #BBC #highlightoftheday_

 

 

Louis couldn’t help but be amused at those comments and how many viewers had immediately picked up on Louis fancying Harry quite, well… a bit.

 

Right when he wanted to put his phone down, Louis noticed a DM that had just come in. He opened it, thinking it would be nothing more than another comment on Harry’s race he had commentated on today.

 

When he saw who had sent it, his eyes went wide, however, and he had to double- and triple-check the sender. It was from HarryStyles. Bloody HarryStyles, swimming pro, gold medal winner, the works.

 

“Just heard your commentary on my race today, let’s say I found it quite amusing! Feeling quite flattered by what you said, ha“  was what the comment said, and Louis found himself cheering internally, while panicking at the same time.

 

Blushing and starting to feel quite hot, Louis started composing a message to send back to Harry. It was mad how easily Harry could do things to him with a simple message, and Louis could only shake his head about his own behaviour.

 

“Glad you enjoyed it. I enjoyed the race too, superstar ;)“

 

“Was indeed a good one. Sexy voice btw when you’re flustered… x“

 

Louis. Louis was speechless. Was Harry, goddamn Harry Styles, flirting with him? While he was still staring at the message as if he were petrified, he saw another one from Harry coming in.

 

“I’m sorry if that was too much for you now, but if not, I’d quite like to meet sometime. Would you like that?

 

This message did anything but help Louis un-freeze. Harry wasn’t even just flirting with him, he was - he was asking him if he wanted to hook up sometime, right? Was that it?

 

“Are you asking to hook up with me or do you just want, like, get some coffee together??“ was what Louis ended up sending back.

 

“Depends on you, I’m up for whatever. Always good to relieve some tension… ;)“

 

Okay then. Okay. Fine. Louis could totally do this. It wasn’t like he couldn’t handle his idol - his immensely attractive idol, one might add - asking him if he was up for hooking up with him. He could totally handle this.

 

“Well, I’d be 100% up for a hook-up. When? Where?“

 

“If you give me your hotel address, I can still be there tonight… I’m not swimming tomorrow, so don’t worry. Just getting rid of some of that tension would be nice. You know, being around fit swimmers all day gets hard :P“

 

“I swear to god, was that just a worn-out old pun?! I’m not muscly though, compared to you swimmers, so don’t get your hopes up.“

 

“Just as good. I know what you look like from tv and such, so I know you’re hot, I won’t be disappointed… So, still up for it? Is it okay for you if I come to your hotel?“

 

Louis agreed quickly and sent Harry his address. Then he hurried to the bathroom to get ready.

 

 

x x x

 

 

After about an hour, he got a call, asking if it was okay to send a certain Harry Styles up to his room. Louis had rarely been more happy to agree.

 

“You’re even more attractive in person,“ was the first thing that came to Louis mind when he saw Harry, and therefore it was also what he said instead of a hello.

 

“Hello first, but same goes to you,“ Harry replied, grinning so wide that his dimples showed obviously. “The camera doesn’t quite do you justice, if I’m honest.“

 

Louis blushed while he felt Harry’s eyes on him, checking him out intensively.

 

“I like soft curves much better than all those toned muscles,“ Harry admitted.

 

“Well I’d say it’s a match, then,“ Louis tried to joke lightheartedly, but he could hardly hide that he was getting flustered quickly.

 

“How about we lose those clothes then, since that’s what we came for, no?“ Harry asked, stepping closer to Louis to help him out of his shirt. “If I do something you do not like, please say no immediately, okay?“

 

“Sure,“ Louis agreed, trying to think straight while Harry’s big hands brushed over his now naked back with determined pressure, sliding it all the way over Louis soft, slightly tan skin.

 

Even though he was so head over heels for Louis, he still appreciated it greatly that Harry had taken the time to make sure he was comfortable. He had heard a multitude of stories and rumours about Harry being incredibly considerate and sweet, despite his bulging muscles and all his strength. He didn’t use it to hurt anybody, which in Louis’ opinion said a lot about his character.

 

“What do you like, baby?“ Harry whispered into Louis’ ear while he was undoing Louis’ belt with clever fingers. His quiet, husky voice was sending shivers down Louis’s spine and he felt as if he was on fire, just from Harry’s fingers brushing over his body and his lips moving against his ear, whispering soft words.

 

“I - I prefer to bottom, but I can also top, I don’t mind,“ Louis replied, melting into Harry’s touch. He loved to be taken apart, to become pliant under his partner’s touchers, but he was able to adapt to his partner and he did like to top every other time.

 

“Would you like to ride me, baby?“ Harry asked, the pet name slipping right out of his mouth. It felt as if just Harry’s voice was caressing Louis gently, brushing his skin like a soft breeze. Harry guided Louis fingers to help him undress as well, and made quick work of losing his shirt, revealing the strong, muscly arms and the toned stomach Louis had already admired on tv.

 

Louis nodded. “Yeah, yes please.“

 

Both were unable to keep their hands off the other’s body now that they were naked and the first awkwardness overcome. Louis was eager to wrap his small hands around Harry’s firm biceps, whereas Harry seemed to be obsessed with the curve of Louis’ hips and the soft swell where his back met his arse.

 

“You really have a fucking butterfly on your belly, like fuck, what life is this?“ Louis whined. “You’re just too much to take,“ he complained jokingly, while they stumbled backwards in the direction of Louis’ ample hotel bed.

 

“Well, it’s not like you have any less ink than me,“ Harry observed, his fingers grazing the tattoos on Louis’ chest and his arms. “You’ve got a deer on your arm, do you really think this is your place to talk?“ Harry joked, gripping onto the arm with said tattoo when he pulled Louis on top of himself.

 

Louis let out a little, embarrassing whimper when Harry pulled him down onto his stomach so that Louis’ half-hard cock brushed against Harry’s hot skin.

 

“Do you want me to prep you or would you rather do that yourself?“ Harry asked, his hands gripping Louis’ hips firmly. When he looked up at Louis, Louis could see that his pupils were dilated and his cheeks rosy, serving as an obvious sign that he was into this as much as Louis himself.

 

“I - I’d love you to do it, if you want,“ Louis said, getting more turned on by the minute. He certainly wouldn’t pass up the chance to have those long fingers inside him, doing obscene things to him.

 

“Gladly,“ Harry said, leaning up to press his lips to Louis’ shoulders for a second, just faintly. They didn’t know yet what was too intimate for the other and they still had to test out how far each of them was willing to go. They did both, however, trust the other to tell them what was okay and what wasn’t.

 

“Ready?“ Harry asked when he had put some of the lube Louis had fetched on his fingers. Louis nodded, biting his bottom lip, watching Harry with eager eyes.

 

“God, you have no idea how sinful you look right now,“ Harry groaned when he pushed his first finger into Louis carefully. Harry had to throw his head back, breaking eye contact for a second because his brain was so thoroughly flooded with those sinful pictures of Louis. He looked slightly disheveled already, even though nothing much had happened yet. Harry couldn’t even imagine what Louis would look like when they were finished.

 

“More, please,“ Louis whispered, trying not too sound too eager, but the slightly desperate undertone in his voice gave him away. He had adjusted to just one of Harry’s fingers quickly, pushed inside up to the last knuckle, but not enough by far for Louis.

 

“Sure, baby, sure,“ Harry promised, not hesitating to follow Louis’ demand for more.

 

Soon enough, Louis was grinding down on three of Harry’s thick, skilled fingers, which were just long enough to reach Louis’ prostate and tap against the little bundle of nerves fleetingly. It drove Louis crazy how it made him feel like flying for nothing more than a second before the feeling was forced away from him again. He felt like he could cry from the pleasure, which he could get nothing more than a taste of right now.

 

“Please please, I’m ready, Harry, please, come on,“ Louis groaned once again. He had told Harry this some three times before, but he had always replied that he wasn’t quite sure. Louis had felt ready to wipe that smug grin off his from his face with a harsh kiss, but instead he had just given in to Harry and his teasing.

 

“You do seem to enjoy this, so why would we change it?“ Harry asked cheekily, gesturing at Louis’ fully erect cock, which wasn’t only aching to be touched, but even had some first drops of precome wetting his head.

 

“Don’t be such a fucking tease,“ Louis complained, his voice getting raspy quickly from being so turned on. “Come on, get to it!“

 

“To what?“ Harry asked innocently. He took Louis’ cock into one of his big hands, while he kept looking straight at Louis. “Hm, what did you want to say?“ Harry teased some more, his hand sliding over Louis’ cock, catching the precome on the tip, pushing his thumb into the sensitive slit where some new precome was already beading. He knew exactly how to touch Louis to render him speechless, he knew how to twist his hand over the head and smooth his thumb over it way too gently for Louis. He needed Harry to fuck him hard, and do it now.

 

“Just fuck me, Harry, fuck,“ Louis groaned, new curse words leaving his lips when Harry gave him a particularly tight drag on his cock.

 

“Okay, love, shh,“ Harry said, making quick work of putting on a condom and lubing himself up thoroughly. He couldn’t possibly get enough of how Louis was so fatally coming apart before he had even had Harry’s cock.

 

Louis didn’t know whether to love it or hate it when Harry withdrew his fingers from his hole, but he couldn’t help but let out a loud whine anyway. He felt empty immediately, although he knew that in just a few moments he would get Harry’s dick to make him feel even better.

 

“Come on, baby, lower yourself down, okay? You’re so good, so hot, I love it,“ Harry babbled, supporting Louis’ hips with one hand and holding his cock still with the other.

 

As soon as Louis took in the first few inches, Harry couldn’t help but moan loudly, completely unrestrained. Having his cock so firmly enveloped in Louis’ hole felt like heaven to him and he couldn’t imagine ever having sex with anybody else anymore. This was so exceptionally good. Although he could have so many girls and boys in the world, which came with being a fit, young swim star, he thought that he would gladly have only Louis for the rest of his life and be happy and satisfied.

 

“Fuck, fuck yes, Harry,“ Louis moaned when Harry’s cock was fully inside him. He felt so full with it, it was stretching him just right and Louis took a moment not only to adjust to the feeling, but also to revel in it.

 

“I - I’m gonna move now,“ Louis said after a bit.

 

“Take your time, love,“ Harry encouraged him, although it took him all of his strength of will not to fuck upwards into Louis right away. He didn’t want to hurt Louis, everything but that, so he tried his hardest to control the hot coiling deep in his belly.

 

Louis started slowly, lifting himself up slowly and sinking all the way down again even more slowly, in order to fully draw out those first few bittersweet thrusts. He liked to feel every single inch entering him, he liked to draw it out before his growing desperation to come would make him speed up.

 

“So good, baby, you’re doing so good,“ Harry moaned, his strong hands grasping Louis’ full arse to support him. “Feels so good for me, for you too?“

 

“Yeah, me too,“ Louis whispered, his breath hitching audibly, pushed out of him almost forcibly, as Harry’s cock hit Louis’ prostate spot-on for the first time. The almost electric shock that Louis felt hitting him almost made him cry out with pleasure as well as surprise.

 

“Oh God, oh,“ Louis groaned, trying to hit the same spot again, while his pace grew quicker proportionally to his desperation.

 

“You liked that special spot, hm?“ Harry panted, with some effort managing to hold his hips down.

 

“Yeah, yes. Again, need that again,“ Louis explained, his words slow and quiet. His movements, however, had picked up pace considerably, as he searched to hit his prostate once more.

 

After a few moments, Harry just felt like he couldn’t control it anymore, and thrust up into Louis. He wanted to try and hit Louis’ prostate, and he needed Louis to increase the pace on his cock even further. It was too much for him to have a curvy, heavenly pretty angel on top of him; he needed more.

 

Harry’s unsuspected thrust made Louis give a sharp little “ah“. For a second, Harry was afraid that it had been too much for Louis, that he had gone too far too soon. However, this was far from true, as Harry soon discovered. Tears had sprung to Louis’ eyes and he was breathing heavily, a result from Harry apparently hitting his prostate so harshly and unsuspectedly that he couldn’t help but be entirely overwhelmed.

 

“Please, please, yes, yeah,“ Louis moaned, one of his hands gripping Harry’s shoulder, while the other grasped for his wet cock. He was so close to coming, he just needed a tiny bit more.

 

“Let me,“ Harry objected, wrapping his own much larger hand around Louis’ dick, stroking him quickly, in time with his hard, deep thrusts that had Louis close to crying from a mixture of pleasure, desperation, and how heated up the whole situation was.

 

“Is that good? Good for you, baby?“ Harry asked, a bit taken aback by a single stray tear that had escaped Louis’ eye.

 

“Yeah, just, yeah, _too_ good,“ Louis whined, leaning forward into Harry’s chest. “Wanna come, Harry.“

 

“Sure, baby,“ Harry said, picking up his thrusts again as well as jerking off Louis’ cock.

 

It took only a few moments more, filled with grunts and whimpers, until Louis was coming, still curled into Harry’s chest. He gasped, followed by a last drawn-out moan, a pleasant shiver running down his back.

 

Harry fucked Louis through his orgasm, chasing his own, and then followed Louis only a few moments later.

 

Louis felt cozy and comfortable the way he was pressed into Harry’s warm chest - even though it was now sprinkled with his come, some of it also covering Harry’s butterfly tattoo obscenely. However, Harry’s dick was slowly getting soft and they were both in desperate need of a clean-up, so Louis had to detangle himself from Harry, even though he did so huffing and puffing, showing his clear dislike.

 

“It’s just a few minutes, Lou,“ Harry said jokingly.

 

Louis looked at him in surprise. He had been firmly convinced that Harry would be on his way right after having come. No sleepover, no strings attached, no love, just an orgasm.

 

“What is it?“ Harry asked. “Oh my, oh God, I’m sorry! I wasn’t planning to stay if you don’t want me to, dear God, no. I’ll leave right this minute if you want! I’m sorry if I was imposing on you!“

 

“Hey, it’s fine. I’d love you to stay, I just wasn’t expecting it,“ Louis explained, letting a shy, hopeful smile take over his face. “Please so stay if you want it too.“

 

“I just have to say, though, that I’m the little spoon!“ Harry shouted over his shoulder, on the way to the bathroom to wipe himself down.

 

“Sure, I wouldn’t have expected anything else,“ Louis called back, rolling his eyes fondly. Muscly, strong swimmer Harry with the personality of a cupcake - of course he’d demand to be the little spoon.

 

“Please just watch what you say on my next race, that is top-secret information, only for you,“ Harry joked, blowing a kiss over his shoulder in Louis’ direction.

 

Louis could only roll his eyes once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome! Come find me on [tumblr](http://writing-about-larry.tumblr.com) here. :)


End file.
